


Challenge

by SoftSlippers



Category: Death Note
Genre: Handcuffed Together, M/M, The Pocky Game, Yotsuba Arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftSlippers/pseuds/SoftSlippers
Summary: During a slow boring day in the investigation headquarters, L challenges Light.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chapter work and my first Death Note work.  
> Hopefully it's alright!

I stared deep in L's black eyes that were surrounded by deep shadows, his long bangs brushed up against my forehead, and I felt our light breathing intermingle. We were about an inch apart and our noses were almost touching.  
My face was heating up and I had to wonder, how did this even happen?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it is out of character.

I was sitting at the computer at a total loss, we were at a dead end.  
I rubbed the bridge of my nose trying to nurse the headache that was developing. It didn't help that the master detective next to me was playing around with his food.  
The rest of the detectives didn't came by yet, it was still very early. I wish I had full mobility so I could go on a walk, but I was at the mercy of this childish man.  
I glared at him watching him stack the long stick treats together.  
When they fell over he looked at me, "Light, your staring is making me lose concentration."  
I was flabbergasted, "I'm distracting??? I'm actually trying to get some work done!"  
"Well, what's stopping you?"  
I rubbed my face with my one free hand.  
"Do you want some?"  
I looked up to see him offer a chocolate covered treat, "No Ryuzaki. I don't want a piece of chocolate, I just want to prove my innocence."  
"If you're innocent, you wouldn't be this strung up."  
"Being accused of being a mass murderer is enough reason to make anyone strung up!"  
L... He was such an annoying and childish man. The way he sat, the way he dressed, the way he ate.  
If he combed his hair once or twice he wouldn't look half bad, he might even be handsome.  
My face turned red as I realized what I was thinking and I turned back to the computer.  
He's the only person who has ever challenged me intellectually and probably the only one who can truly understand me...  
"Why don't you take a break?"  
That took me out of my embarrassing thoughts in a second and reminded me why I was so annoyed.  
I crossed my leg as I turned to face him, "Really Ryuzaki, you think we can afford to take a break? Kira is still out there."  
"Well, you aren't getting anything done and why waste our time when no one is even here yet?"  
"Doing nothing is a waste of our time." I reasoned.  
"How about a challenge then?"  
I was taken aback, "What?"  
He pulled out one of the long sticks he was eating. It was a pink colored one and was very slim.  
"A challenge to take up some time and a way that I can eat my sweets while still giving you a break."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. The next chapter is the last chapter, maybe. I don't know yet.


End file.
